Party Time
by Me and Gaara 4ever
Summary: One-shot. The Soul Eater Gang plus a witch/meister named Kiza celebrate their victory over the kishen battle, but it seems a bit bitter-sweet between her and Kid. Will this party and song bring them back to the way they were before? READ AND FIND OUT! R


This is a one-shot!

Neko: The main story will be coming soon.

Yeah...as soon I finish with the other stories and such.

Neko: For now, enjoy and review.

* * *

**_Party Time!_**

I grinned widely as I set everything up. Soul and Maka was getting getting the food. It was going to be a karaoke party for the nine of us.

"Yosh! This is going to be awesome!" I said, giddy.

"Calm down Kiza. Everything will go well." my weapon, Mina, said.

I scoffed slightly, "Well I can't."

She grinned, "You're just happy to see your booooyfriend~"

I blushed brightly, "S-Shut up!"

"Don't deny the truth darling." she said.

I huffed, turning away from her.

"Aw, I'm just kidding Kiza. You don't have to be like that."

I glared at her slightly, "But you don't have the right to tease me like that. You're the one going after Stein."

"Oh right. And speaking of which, I have a date with him." She said, smiling widely and skipped out of the room.

So...that makes eight. Okay okay, I can deal with that.

"Hey Kiza! We're back!" Maka said, coming into the living room.

I clapped my hands together, "Good good! Let's get cooking Maka! Soul, can you be a cool guy and go get Kid, Patty, and Liz?"

"What am I? An errand boy?"

I gave him the puppy dog look, "Pwease Soul?"

He stared at me, his face twitching slightly before sighing, "Fine...you win."

I grinned and pecked him cheek, "Thanks big brother!"

"Yeah yeah." he said, waving me off as he walked back out.

"How do you do that Kiza? Not with your magic I hope."

"Pfft. Like I would need magic to do that. Nope! Don't need to. It's called, the puppy dog look. Works everytime!"

She blinked.

"I'll tell ya about it another time. Now let's cook!"

_~An Hour Later~_

"Hey, I'm back." Soul's voice floated in.

I squeaked and raced out of the kitchen, glomping Kid, "Kid! I missed you!"

"It's only been a couple of hours." he said.

I gave him the puppy dog eyes also. He twitched and sighed, "I missed you too."

I let go of him, my hands in the air, "Yay!"

"Tch. Why do you keep doing that Kiza?" Soul asked.

"Because I caaaan~" I sang slightly, winking, "Now sit down! Food shall be served soon!"

With that, I walked back into the kitchen, helping Maka finish the rest of the food. I grabbed the food that was already prepared and moved to the living room, placing them down.

"YAHOOOOO! BLACK STAR HAS ARRIVED!"

I stared at him with a blank stare then glared, "Don't you dare eat all the food before Maka and I have finished with the rest."

"Yeah yeah. I won't."

"Ah, I'm so sorry Kiza." Tsubaki said.

"It's okay." I said, smiling lightly before returning to the kitchen, "Best you get out there and join them. I'll be there in a second."

"If you're sure."

"Yes, I'm sure Maka. Now go."

She nodded and walked out. I grabbed some drinks from the fridge and walked back out. Black Star's dish was empty and so was mine. My eye twitched.

"That food was satisfying." He said, "But not all that great."

"Black Star..." I growled.

He squeaked and looked at me. I'm sure my eyes were glowing red and my hair was flowing in anger. I grabbed him, my arm around his neck, in a head-hold.

"YOU BASTARD! I WAS GOING TO EAT THAT!"

"URGH! HELP! SOMEONE GET HER OFF OF ME!"

"I TOLD YOU NOT TO EAT!"

"MAKA-CHOP!"

Both Black Star and I were holding our heads in pain, "Ooooooowwwwwww!"

"What's the big deal? That hurt!" Black Star said.

"Good." she said, sitting down and eating her dish.

My stomach rumbled slightly and I grabbed it. Suddenly, food was in my face and I blinked, leaning back. I looked up to see Kid, who was blushing slightly, "Here. I can share."

I grinned widely, "Thanks Kid."

I took some and ate it, munching happily.

_~Few Minutes Later~_

"Nee. We should sing now!" Maka said.

"YAHOOOOOO! I am a big star! A big guy like me doesn't need to sing!" Black Star commented.

Tsubaki smiled nervously.

"Why don't you go first Kiza." I heard Mina's voice float in. I turned to see her and Stein.

.

..

...WHAT THE HELL? ! HE WAS HANGING ALL OVER HER! I could see everyone else was slightly weirded out.

"Yeah Kiza! Sing Sing Sing~!" Patty said.

"B-But..."

"Don't need to be shy Kiza." Mina said, Stein heading up to her room.

"I'm not that good..." I muttered.

"Pfft. Please, you sing to yourself in the mirror about K-"

I fireballed her, glaring angrily, my cheeks flushed red, "SHUT UP MINA! GO AWAY!"

She coughed slightly, all burnt, "Only...if...you sing..."

"FINE! I WILL!"

"And...it has to be _that_ song." She said, grinning and quickly left before I could do anything else. My cheeks were burning even more as I grumbled, grabbing the microphone and the song that I wanted. It only had the music and the back-round singers. I coughed slightly and waited. The song started up.

_"I'm not a beauty queen_  
_Travelling in a limousine_  
_I'm a girl but don't call me baby_

_Who the f**k is VIP?_  
_Never alive in luxury_  
_I don't care so just call me crazy_  
_Can you give it out?_

_Don't stop just take it to the limit_  
_Watch me boy it's spinning around this time_  
_Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive_

_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_'Cause your fever makes me feel so good_  
_Turn it up boy you make your move_  
_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_You got fever but it feels so good_  
_Turn it up baby make your move_  
_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good_

_I don't need no superman_  
_Trying to tell me who I am_  
_Know it all's a driving me crazy_

_Nothing ever is for sure_  
_I can't take this anymore_  
_All I want is yes or no baby_  
_Can you give it out?_

_Don't stop just take it to the limit_  
_Watch me boy it's spinning around this time_  
_Hush, hush, running to the night, feel alive_

_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_'Cause your fever makes me feel good_  
_Turn it up boy you make your move_  
_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_You got fever but it feels so good_  
_Turn it up baby make your move_  
_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good_

_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_  
_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_  
_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_  
_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_

_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_  
_Baby you got fever_  
_Can't stop - Do it, do it real good_  
_Baby you got fever_  
_It's so hot - Do it, do it real good_  
_Baby you got fever_  
_Can't stop_

_I just can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_'Cause your fever makes me feel good_  
_Turn it up boy you make your move_  
_See I'm burning but it feels so good_

_Can't get enough when I'm with you_  
_You got fever but it feels so good_  
_Turn it up baby make your move_  
_Keep me burning 'cause it feels so good"_

Once the song ended, I did a pose, panting slightly. Everyone wore shock on their faces. I blushed under their gaze.

"That was...AMAZING KIZA!" Black Star commented, smiling widely.

"You're voice is so beautiful!" Maka said.

"We defiantly have to do a song together. You sing and I play piano." Soul said, grinning, "Good job sis."

"It was wonderful Kiza." Tsubaki said.

"You could make a living off of your voice!" Both Patty and Liz said.

Kid kepted quiet though, which was a little nerve wracking. I bit my lip and sat back down, Patty and Liz going up and singing. I collected up the dishes and went into the kitchen.

"Who was that song to?"

I jumped slightly, almost jumping the dishes and turned to see Kid.

"Kid...you scared me."

His eyes narrowed and he walked up to me, pinning me against the counter, "You didn't answer my question."

I blushed, staring into his eyes, "It...was...ah, it was...f-for...y-you."

He studied me for a moment and nodded, about to move away. Oh no. I'm not letting him get away that easily. Ever since the fight with the Kishen, he hasn't once kissed me or even spent time with me. I grabbed his head and pulled him forward, kissing him. I heard him gasp slightly and I stuck my tongue into his mouth, stroking his tongue with mine. I felt his hands on my hips as he kissed back. My hand went from his face to his neck, locking behind it. He pulled away, staring down at me. His face was tinted pink.

"What was that for?" He asked.

I gave him a look, "You haven't kissed me once since the kishen fight, like you use too...and you haven't spent time with me at all."

"Oh...is that what this is all about?" he asked.

I sighed, "Kid...I feel like you...like you don't love me anymore or something like that."

I looked away and let him go, whispering, "Is it because you found out that I am a witch?"

_~Kid's POV~_

She looked away, her arms dropping to her sides, whispering, "Is it because you found out that I am a witch?"

My eyes widened. During the fight, she exposed that she is a witch, but not the kind of witch that I expected. I felt deceived that she didn't tell me, not that I blame her, but she could've told me once we started dating. I saw a tear run down her cheek and my eyes widened once again. I grabbed her face, making her look at me, "It's not because of that! It's because...I guess I felt deceived that you didn't tell me once we were friends. Or even dating."

Her eyes were wide, tears running down her cheeks. Her eyes softened slightly and closed, "I'm sorry Kid...I was scared..."

I blinked, "Scared of what?"

She kepted her eyes closed, more tears running down, "Of rejection...of being killed by you or any of our friends."

Now I understood. She did want to tell me...but she was scared. I leaned down and kissed her softly. I don't care anymore. I just want her, us, to be normal again. Go back to the way things were before the fight. I pulled away and looked at her as she looked back at me.

"No matter what Kiza, I will never reject you. I love you too much for it."

Her eyes widened and she blushed. At least she wasn't crying then she smiled, "I love you too Kid."


End file.
